Happy Sweet Sixteen Kagome
by TheDevilChrno
Summary: complete It's Kagome's sweet sixteen. What kind of gifts will she receive?
1. Default Chapter

_ Author's Notes:  
  
This is a story that I had originally published on Access Inuyasha. Unfortunately, that site has since been disabled and my story lost. (sniff) and I stupidly just post it on there without putting it on disk first. Soooo....a lot of the original content/witty dialog is different but the story remains the same.  
  
Any future Author Notes will be at the END of a chapter and as usual a will be put into the story indicating a A/N so you can just go back and cross reference them.  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
-Miyabi-  
_  
Happy Sweet Sixteen Kagome!  
  
"Um, can I ask you guys something?" Kagome fidgeted.  
  
"Of course Kagome-chan....what is it? Is something the matter?" asked a concerned Sango.  
  
"Oh no no no....it's nothing like that." Kagome waved her hand in dismissal. "It's just that in three days it's going to be my first anniversary of falling through the well and coming here....and, well, it happens to be my sixteenth birthday as well."  
  
"Kagome-sama! We had no idea...Congratulations" smiled Miroku.  
  
Kagome smiled back nervously. "Thanks Miroku. Anyways, since I missed my fifteenth birthday last year my Mom insists on throwing me a party this year and I was wondering if you guys would come?"  
  
"Idiot!" growled Inuyasha. "How are they going to cross over?"  
  
Kagome gave Inuyasha a baleful look. "I'll give them a shard of the Shikon no Tama. It'll work!"  
  
"Hmpf!"  
  
"Kagome...what are you going to do about Shippo and Inuyasha? Neither of them are exactly human looking." asked Sango.  
  
Kagome smiled "I thought of that. The day of my party happens to be on the new moon and I can bring you guys clothes from my time so you'll blend in perfectly."  
  
"Wow! I can't wait to see your time Kagome!" squealed Shippo.  
  
Everyone except for Inuyasha talked excitedly about going to Kagome's time and of all the interesting things they would see there and Kagome explained about modern day birthday traditions.   
  
"They call your sixteenth birthday a "Sweet Sixteen"?" asked Miroku "Why is that?"  
  
"Um, I'm not sure...." Kagome thought about it. " I guess it's because it's the first birthday when adult privileges start rolling in....like getting a drivers license."  
  
"What's a drivers license?" asked Shippo  
  
Kagome shook her head. "It's not important...I was just giving an example."  
  
While they continued to talk Inuyasha brooded on the coming event.  
  
"It's just HAD to be on a new moon." he thought to himself. "Oh well, at least maybe I can get some ramen out of it."  
  
  
  
So let me know what you all think. 


	2. Chapter Two

Author Note:  
  
Wow, I can't believe I got five reviews in less than 24 hours! Thanks to FieryDemonFox, inu fan, desy, firebird5, and AnimeObsession260() for reviewing!  
  
To answer some questions:  
  
Inu's pissy because it's near his "time of the month" and I always like to think he views her going back home as a waste of precious jewel shard hunting time.  
  
And don't worry....things will get a little bit longer. I keep it short on this one because I think I'll write in it everyday until it's done.   
  
Once again thanks for the feedback!   
  
Miyabi loves you!

* * *

The next few days were a flurry of activity not only for Kagome but the rest of the gang as well. Kagome decided to go back home for the next two days to help prepare for her party and to gather modern-style clothes for her friends.  
  
"I promise I'll be back the day of the party to drop off your clothes and jewel shards so you can pass through the well ok?" said Kagome as she hefted her huge yellow backpack to her shoulders.  
  
"I don't see why you have to bother setting this thing up for." griped Inuyasha "Can't your Mother handle it? We could be shard hunting you know."  
  
Kagome scowled. "Don't make me say it."  
  
Inuyasha stared for a second before crossing his arms with a "Feh." Which in Inuyasha-speak meant he was done arguing.  
  
"We'll see you in a couple of days Kagome. Take care." said Sango.  
  
"Thanks Sango. Later guys!" Kagome leaped down the well and was gone.  
  
Sango turned furiously to Inuyasha. "WHY are you acting like that to her? It's her birthday! She has a right to spend it the way she wants to! The world doesn't revolve around you Inuyasha."  
  
"I know that stupid! I...I...I just don't want to go!" Inuyasha muttered.  
  
Miroku bopped him on the head with his staff. "You'd better go." he warned "From what Kagome-sama's been saying, a girl's sixteenth birthday is pretty important. I don't think she'll ever forgive you if don't attend."  
  
"And you'd better get her a present too!" Shippo piped up. "I bet she expects something special from you."  
  
"And why would she expect that?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, she loves you...duh." said Shippo.  
  
Everyone got quiet.  
  
"Whatever." muttered Inuyasha and turning on his heel, he walked back to the village and went to go sit in his tree.  
  
"Well, that was awkward." sighed Sango.  
  
"It's true though!" insisted Shippo.  
  
Miroku nodded. "We know that and you know that Shippo and I think deep down Inuyasha knows that. It's just.....well, he hasn't sorted out his feelings yet."  
  
"You mean won't sort out his feelings." muttered Sango.

* * *

Meanwhile Inuyasha lounged up in his tree and thought deep thoughts.  
_  
"I really don't want to be around a bunch of people I don't know_." he thought to himself. "_ But I know it's important to Kagome so I guess I'll just have to put up with it_." He smiled wickedly to himself. "_But I don't have to let them know that I really don't mind_."  
  
The hanyou didn't want to admit to himself that he was actually looking forward to the party. For once in his life he'd fit in in a crowd.  
  
_ "Miroku mentioned a gift....damn....I have no idea what to get her. I want it to be special because well, she is special_." Inuyasha thought to himself.   
  
He thought about it for a while and then got an idea but to really pull it off he'd need to talk to someone that knew Kagome best.   
  
"_And who better than her mother?_" he thought as he hopped down and sped towards the well.  
  
Upon reaching his destination (and making sure no one saw him) Inuyasha leaped in and fell though the bluish-purple haze that connected the worlds. No matter how many times he crossed over he was still amazed at the well's otherworldly powers. He landed with a soft "thud" and climbed the ladder that Kagome had propped up on the inside. Walking softly through the storage shed he stopped and smelled the air for Kagome's scent.  
  
She wasn't there.  
  
_"Perfect._" he thought as he walked toward the house.  
  
Not knowing that it was polite to knock first Inuyasha barged right in the front door and nearly collided with Kagome's mother as she was walking by.  
  
"Ooops! I'm sorry Inuyasha." she smiled "I didn't hear you come in. Are you looking for Kagome? She went to the store to pick up snacks for her party. She should be back any moment now."   
  
"Um.....actually I was hoping I could talk to you." Inuyasha shuffled his feet around nervously.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked concerned. "Is everything all right?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded "Yeah...it's just that...well, um, ....whatdoesKagomewantforherbirthday?" he got out in a rush.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked startled for a moment then smiled knowingly. "I'm sure she'll love whatever you give her Inuyasha. It's not the gift that matters but the meaning behind it and the person giving it to you."  
  
Inuyasha thought about it. "Well, I had an idea....promise you won't tell her?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "It'll be our secret."  
  
Mwah-ha-ha! Did you really think I'd let you know what it is? You'll have to wait just like Kagome does! 


	3. Chapter Three

Inuyasha crawled out of the well. He was glad Mrs. Higurashi liked his idea for a gift. It had taken him a long time to think of it.  
  
Now it was just a matter of going to go get it.  
  
He walked back to the village and pushed open the curtain door of Kaede's hut. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were there sitting down to a dinner with Kaede.  
  
Inuyasha cleared his throat and announced: "I'm leaving for a couple days. I'll be back soon. Don't go following me ok?"  
  
Everyone's jaws dropped.  
  
"But Inuyasha...what about Kagome's party?" sputtered Sango.   
  
"Relax. I'll be back in plenty of time. And if I'm not....I'm not."  
  
"Inuyasha....." Miroku began  
  
"Save it monk! I'll come back." Inuyasha said as he turned and left.  
  
Everyone ran to the door and watched him bound off.  
  
"Oh, he'd better be back soon or I'll never forgive him myself!" Sango growled.  
  
Two days passed and Inuyasha hadn't came back yet and it was the afternoon before Kagome's party. Tension was high. You could almost reach out and touch it. Until....  
  
"Grrr! I can't take it anymore! WHY did Inuyasha have to be such a jerk and go?" Shippo fussed.  
  
"Go where Shippo?" asked a voice as Kagome entered the hut.  
  
Everyone jumped.  
  
"K-Kagome! When did you arrive?" stammered Miroku.  
  
"Just a few minutes ago...I brought all of you some clothes! I hope they fit all right and I hope that you like them. I picked out things that I thought you'd be comfortable in." said Kagome cheerfully as she began unpacking and doling out the clothes. "I brought you a dress that's kinda like the one I'm going to wear Sango...the color's different though. I hope pink is ok."  
  
"Pink works." Sango said distractedly "Kagome...."  
  
"I brought you pants and a button up Miroku. I had to guess at your size, but if the pants are too big I brought a belt." Kagome prattled on not hearing Sango.  
  
"Thank you Kagome" Miroku said as he took the pile of clothes. "I'll go change right now." He left the hut to go change somewhere else.  
  
And to leave the explaining to Sango.  
  
"What did you bring me Kagome?!" squealed Shippo  
  
"I brought you overalls and a t-shirt and some shoes and a hat. They used to belong to Souta, but he outgrew it a long time ago." Kagome said handing Shippo the clothes.   
  
"All right!" Shippo said as he followed Miroku.  
  
"I went ahead and brought my dress too so we can both just go ahead and change if you want." Kagome said handing Sango her dress and pulling out one of her own. "I just have to find Inuyasha and get him into his outfit now. Where'd he run off to?"  
  
"_Here we go_." thought Sango to herself. "Um...we don't know."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Sango took a deep breath. "He ran off two days ago...he didn't say where he was going. "Seeing Kagome's crestfallen expresssion she hastily added " but he did say he'd be back in time for your party!"  
  
"Oh!" Kagome laughed a little in relief. "Well that's good at least. We've got another hour or so before we have to leave."  
  
The two of them proceeded to get dressed. Kagome picked out a knee length dark pink sundress with a pair of matching flip-flops for Sango and her outfit was similar but in a dark blue.  
  
"Kagome-chan? Can you help me with this....zipper?" Sango asked turning her back to Kagome.  
  
"Oh sure...you can zip me up too." Kagome said. They had just finished fixing their hair and applying make up, when Miroku lifted the curtain and came in sporting khaki pants and a light blue button up shirt cuffed at mid-arm length.  
  
"Hey! Don't you ever knock?" snapped Sango. "We could have been naked in here!"  
  
"Precisely why I didn't knock." Miroku smirked as Sango fumed.  
  
. He held his arms out to the sides and turned around. "I must say, although it's a bit constricting I think I look rather dashing in this."  
  
Shippo came running up behind him struggling to put on one of the sneakers that Kagome brought. He finally wrestled it on and turned around in his outfit too. "I like mine too Kagome. The shoes feel kinda funny though I suppose I'll get used to it."  
  
"I'm glad you guys don't mind the outfits." Kagome said. " I guess now we just have to wait for Inuyasha."  
  
Everyone else exchanged worried glances but sat down with Kagome to make small talk while they waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
An hour and fifteen minutes later it had already gotten dark and it was time to leave. And no Inuyasha.  
  
"Um...maybe he'll catch up soon?" Sango offered.  
  
"Yeah...maybe." said Kagome softly. "Um...I suppose we could go ahead and go."  
  
"You ladies go ahead. I'll leave a note for Inuyasha telling him where we are." said Miroku.  
  
The girls and Shippo headed to the well while Miroku scribbled out a note that read as so:  
  
_Inuyasha,  
  
The girls and Shippo and I went on ahead. Even if you're late, you'd better  
  
show up! Here are the clothes Kagome brought you.  
  
Miroku  
  
_  
Placing the note on top of the pile of clothes Miroku turned and left the hut and headed towards the well. 


	4. Chapter Four

Authors Notes:  
  
Ooops! Sorry for not putting an author note at the end of the last chapter!  
  
Thanks to TLC Kitsume, FLB Kitsume, and Devil for reviewing. It's much appreciated!   
  
Miyabi loves you!

* * *

Clutching the small, parchment wrapped package tightly in his hand ,a fully human Inuyasha sped as fast as he could towards the village. He'd left in plenty of time (he'd thought) but then the damn moon just had to rise around five miles outside the village.  
  
So now he ran.  
  
Apparently not fast enough. Everyone was already gone by the time he'd arrived breathless in the village.  
  
"_Shit...._" he thought to himself "_Now I bet everyone thinks I'm a jerk and just decided not to show up."_  
  
Glancing around Kaede's hut he noticed the bundle of clothes and Miroku's note. Picking it up he read it and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I can't believe they actually think that I wouldn't show" he muttered as he grabbed the clothes Kagome had picked out for him and with difficulty put them on.   
  
"How the hell can a pair of pants be so difficult?" he growled as he struggled with the khaki pants zipper. At least the red long sleeve pullover wasn't so bad. It was actually quite comfortable. At least Kagome remembered his discomfort with shoes and brought him a pair of sandals to wear instead.  
  
After the long battle with the modern era clothes Inuyasha sighed with relief and grabbing the bundle and the Tetsusaiga, sped for the well and leaped in.  
  
Colored lights.  
  
Falling.  
  
Landing  
  
thud  
  
Inuyasha landed softly and climbed up the ladder and out of the well. Storing Tetsusaiga on one of the shed's shelves he slid open the door and peeped out through the crack.  
  
People were coming in slowly, some in groups, some alone when Inuyasha caught the sight of a single figure making their way up to the door.  
  
"_It's that Hojo guy_...." He thought to himself with a growl. "_What the hell is he doing here_?!" After Hojo knocked on the door, Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice greet him and invite him in.  
  
"_I hope she's not mad at me._" he thought as he slid the door open all the way and crept out when he was sure no one was looking. He made his way to the door and actually remembered that it was polite to knock this time.   
  
Footsteps.  
  
The door slid open and Kagome stood there with a look of surprise and delight on her face.  
  
"Hi Kagome. I'm sorry I'm late."  
  
"Oh Inuyasha! You made it! I'm so glad!" she cried as she clapped her hands. "You gotta meet everyone! Come on!"  
  
She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the slightly crowded living room. Inuyasha saw Miroku, Sango and Shippo along with Kagome's friends from school and...Hojo. Inuyasha felt a sense of smug satisfaction when he noticed Hojo staring at he and Kagome holding hands.  
  
"_Ha! Take that Hojo!_" he thought triumphantly in his mind.  
  
"Wow! That must be Kagome's boyfriend!" whispered Eri to Ayumi  
  
"He's really hot!" Ayumi whispered back  
  
Yuka just stared slackjawed.  
  
"Thank goodness he made it huh Miroku?" Sango whispered.  
  
"Hmm....? Oh yes.....very..good" Miroku mumbled distractedly as he tried (unsuccessfully) to catch the eye of Kagome's friends.  
  
slap  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?" Miroku protested feebly.  
  
"You know what for!"  
  
The party went on like that for about another hour with everyone making small talk and listening to the music playing in the background, when Kagome's mother came out to refresh the punch bowl and to make an announcement:  
  
"All right kids! Why don't we let Kagome open her gifts and then we'll cut the cake ok?"   
  
Everyone began rustling around and making a pile of gifts around Kagome. Inuyasha watched and thought to himself with a little smile "_I'll wait and give mine to her last."_  
  
Kagome got a very...shall we say diverse round of gifts. A make up kit from Ayumi, a skirt from Yuka and the matching top to said skirt from Eri, a new quiver for her arrows from Sango, prayer beads from Miroku, and a detailed hand drawn picturebook of their adventures from Shippo.  
  
"Here's mine Kagome!" smiled Hojo as he handed her a small brightly colored box. "I hope you like it!"  
  
"Thanks Hojo." Kagome said. She unwrapped the box, opened it and gasped at what was inside. It was a silver charm bracelet.  
  
"See? It has symbols for good health on it. I thought it might help!" Hojo beamed.  
  
"Wow...um.......I don't know what to say......"  
  
Inuyasha got up abruptly.  
  
"Excuse me....I need air." he mumbled.  
  
He walked outside and sat down on the bench beside the God Tree his thoughts running rampant.  
  
"_How can I compete with that?_" he thought to himself. "_She'd probably rather stay here with him anyways instead of me dragging her back with me all the time..._"  
  
His thoughts came at him in a jumble and he stayed there thinking for what seemed like forever until he heard a voice.   
  
"Inuyasha? Can we talk?"

* * *

Bwah-ha-ha! I'm leaving it there for all of you to brood over. 


	5. Chapter Five

_ Author's Notes:  
  
Hee hee..sorry for the cliffy but to make up for making you all wait, it's an extra long-fluff filled chapter. Enjoy!  
Thanks to Linklover13, randomgemini07,kaginu=love, and saiyan princess for reviewing!   
  
Questions? Comments? Flames? Vows of undying love? I take 'em all!   
  
Miyabi loves you!_

* * *

Startled, Inuyasha looked up at Kagome who was standing right beside him with a slightly worried look on her face.  
  
"Sure..." he mumbled.  
  
Kagome sat down beside him on the bench and turned to face him.  
  
"What's wrong? Why did you leave? I thought you were having fun?" she asked.  
  
"Kagome....do you like coming back to the past?"  
  
Startled, Kagome blinked in surprise. "Of course I do! Why else would I go back if I didn't? What makes you think that I wouldn't?"  
  
Inuyasha turned away from her gaze and muttered into his lap: "I just thought that you'd rather stay here with your friends.....and Hojo?"  
  
"Hojo? Wha-? Ohhhhh. I see." said Kagome. "You thought that because he gave me that expensive present that I'd rather be around him all the time instead of you?" She laughed softly.  
  
"Don't laugh!" snapped Inuyasha "Just tell me the truth! Do you?"  
  
Kagome looked straight at Inuyasha.   
  
"Inuyasha....I gave him the bracelet back."  
  
Stunned, Inuyasha stammered "B-but....why?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Kagome said "Because! I told him that his gift was too much. That it was too much like something you'd give a girlfriend. And I'm not his girlfriend."  
  
Seeing Inuyasha start to open his mouth she hastily added "And I don't want to be his girlfriend."  
  
A million feelings rushed at Inuyasha at once: relief was the biggest, then happiness, then nervousness, then fear.  
  
He turned and looked her right in the eyes.  
  
"Kagome there's something I need to talk to you about."  
  
"_Oh great._" Kagome thinks to herself. "_I pour my heart out and he's probably going to start talking about Kikyou or something..."_  
  
Aloud she said "About what?"  
  
Inuyasha leaned back on the bench and stared up at the star filled sky.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking a lot about everything that's happened in the past year. About our friends, the Jewel, Kikyou, you, me, all of it.....and I've come to a couple of realizations."  
  
"Go on......"  
  
"First I thought about Kikyou...she died because of me, so I felt like I owed her my life. I once was prepared to become human and spend the rest of my life with her, you know? Then we were betrayed and she died and I was sealed. I think that maybe our love wasn't so strong after all. Our trust was easily broken."  
  
Kagome shivered.  
  
Inuyasha went on: "Then I met you. You were said to be Kikyou's reincarnation. When I first met you I admit, I just thought of you as a sort of substitute. But after a while I realized that you treated me completely differant than she did. She wanted me to become human. You accept me for who and what I am."  
  
Inuyasha stared into Kagome's eyes.  
  
"You have no idea how much that means to me Kagome, and I-I wanted to thank you for it and to tell you that I'm not going to go to Hell with Kikyou. I will put her to rest though... that's the least I could do for her."  
  
Kagome felt like her heart had stopped. "Inuyasha....."  
  
Inuyasha held up his hand. "I'm not finished."  
  
"Sorry...go on."  
  
He continued: "...I also used to want to use the Jewel to become a full fledged demon. I don't want that anymore either....I just want to be me. I'm going to give you the Jewel Kagome. I want you to keep it safe."  
  
Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. It almost seemed like too much to hope for.....  
  
Inuyasha looked at her again almost shyly: "Now....I want to ask you something."  
  
Kagome leaned forward slightly. "Yes Inuyasha?" she asked softly.  
  
He reached out and took her small hand in his own, took a deep breath and asked:  
  
"Kagome,will you stay with me?....as more than just my friend?"  
  
Kagome inhaled sharply. "_Is he asking me what I think he is?! YES! He is!!_"  
  
She smiled up at him.  
  
"I've wanted you to ask me that for the longest time Inuyasha. Yes. I will."  
  
Inuyasha smiled happily and dug into his pants pocket and pulled out the small, wrapped bundle.  
  
" I wanted to give you this. Happy birthday Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled and set about unwrapping the layers of tissue paper. Peeling back the last layer, she let out a gasp at what lay in her hand. It was a beautiful jade ring handcarved in the shape of ring of leaves.   
  
Kagome's eyes rimmed with tears.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, it's so beautiful! Thank you! I love it!"  
  
Inuyasha picked the ring up and placed it on the ring finger of her right hand and then clasped her hands in both of his and looked tenderly into her eyes. She looked back up at him shyly. He leaned down slightly and whispered to her:  
  
"Can I kiss you?"  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
"I've wanted you to for so long! Yes."  
  
Inuyasha smiled back. She had no idea how long _he'd _wanted to kiss_ her._  
  
He leaned downward more and she leaned up, putting her hand to the side of his face, cupping it gently. As their lips met in a soft kiss, the barrier between them dissolved into the wind.

* * *

Little did they know they had an audience. Having grown bored of the "grown-ups" talking in the next room Shippo had wandered into the kitchen to ask Kagome's mother for a snack when he spied Inuyasha and Kagome outside.   
  
" I wonder what they're talking about....it looks serious." he mused aloud.  
  
"What does?"  
  
"GAH! Don't do that Miroku!" squealed Shippo as Miroku and Sango came up behind Shippo and peered outside the window.  
  
"Aaaah! It looks like Inuyasha might finally be making his move." Miroku smiled.  
  
"Ohhh they look so sweet sitting together." sighed Sango. "We should give them their privacy."  
  
"I agree." said Miroku as he touched his hand to Sango's back and led her back to the living room."  
  
"Hey, where did Kagome go?" asked Hojo  
  
Miroku smiled. "She and Inuyasha are temporarily indisposed." he said smoothly and with a sly grin.  
  
Hojo's face fell about two miles.

* * *

After a few more minutes of enjoying each other's company Kagome and Inuyasha went back into the house only to find that the party had dissapated without them even noticing.  
  
"Oh well!" laughed Kagome. "I have you guys here and that's all that matters."  
  
The group stayed in the living room talking for a bit and Kagome decided to pop in a DVD for them all to watch. They settled comfortably in.Shippo curled up in the armchair and was soon sleeping the peaceful sleep that only children can manage. Kagome leaned on Inuyasha and he put his arm around her and pulled her close. Within minutes, she too was sound asleep. Miroku followed suit and put his arm around Sango's shoulder. Sango froze for a minute and when it was apparent he was actually going to behave himself she relaxed, and soon she too drifted off and slumped against Miroku's chest. Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged glances and grins and they too settled down and fell asleep.

* * *

One more short chapter to go and then it's finished everyone! Now you all have to show some mild interest in my other story "The Journal" and I'll actually update that one as well! 


	6. Chapter Six

_ Authors Notes:  
  
Waaah! It's all over now,this is the last chapter. sniff I'm happy with the way this version turned out. It's not as good as the original draft but it still turned out o.k.   
  
To answer a question: Yes the ring that Inuyasha gave Kagome is a promise ring. How did Inuyasha know what one was and how it worked? Let's give props to Kagome's Mom for helping out our favorite hanyou. (I love Kagome's Mom..she's so much like mine!)  
  
Thanks to Inuyasha and Kagome, IYWriterGirl, puffin, Hye-Min (GREAT name btw!), InuYasha-fan, and Inuyasha-520 for reviewing!  
  
-Miyabi loves you and thanks you for reading!-  
_

* * *

The next morning Kagome woke up and found herself snugly in Inuyasha's arms. Smiling to herself she looked up to find that he'd already reverted back to his normal hanyou form.   
  
"_I like him this way the best._" she thought to herself as she reached up to brush his silver bangs off his face. Her hand continued to travel upwards until she came to his ears. She reached up and rubbed them softly.  
  
"mmmmm...." Inuyasha mumbled and smiled to himself in his sleep.  
  
Kagome couldn't help it, she giggled outloud to herself and woke Inuyasha up. He opened his now-amber colored eyes and looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"Morning sleepy head!" Kagome chirped.  
  
"Morning." He yawned,exposing his fangs and raised his arms above his head and stretched.  
  
"You ready for some breakfast?"  
  
Inuyasha's stomach growled and he looked slightly embarassed.  
  
Kagome laughed. "I guess that's a yes. You wake everyone up and I'll go help Mom out in the kitchen."  
  
Inuyasha kissed the top of Kagome's head. "Gotcha."  
  
Walking into the kitchen, Kagome paused at the doorway and turned back and smiled at him as he was turning to (rudely) wake the others up.  
  
"_I'm so lucky._" she thought to herself as she turned and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Inuyasha turned as she was walking away and smiled to himself as the door shut behind her.  
  
"_I'm so lucky_." he thought to himself as he proceeded to rudely wake up the others.

* * *

After everyone was woke up in some way or the other, the group and Kagome's family were gathered in the kitchen. Scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes were served and soon the kitchen was filled with various discussions. Miroku discussed spell scrolls and sutra's with Kagome's grandfather, Souta was attempting to explain how video games worked to Sango, Shippo was teasing Buyo with bacon and Kagome was chattering to her mother about things to take back to the feudal era.  
  
Inuyasha just sat and listened to everyone's talking. Privately he couldn't help but think to himself about how much these people had come to mean to him. They'd become more than friends. They felt like family and seeing everyone together in a setting where there was no demons to kill, no Naraku, and no worries brought a peace of mind to Inuyasha that he hadn't felt in...well, he hadn't ever really felt before. Silently he vowed that he would always do everything in his power to protect them. To make sure that everyone would be safe and one day live to achieve their goals. They deserved to be happy.  
  
Kagome's voice startled him out of his reverie.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you ok? You look kind of spaced out there."  
  
He smiled. "I'm fine. You about ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah! Let me go get changed and pack my stuff up ok?"  
  
Kagome excused herself and headed upstairs to her room. Inuyasha watched her go and smiled to himself.  
  
Kagome's mother sat down beside Inuyasha and smiled.  
  
"I take it everything went well?"  
  
"Uh...um...yeah...I..."  
  
Kagome's mother laughed and waved her hand in dismissal and winked at him.  
  
"Well, you take care of her for me, you hear?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded solmnly. "I will Mrs. Higurashi."   
  
Softly to himself, he said whispered "I _always_ will."

* * *

_That's it! I hope everyone enjoyed this story and I hope I met your expectations with the ending. Thank you all for reading and thank you for the reviews. I promise that I'll update "The Journal" very soon so keep an eye on me!  
  
bows  
  
-Miyabi-_


End file.
